It is both exciting and entertaining to watch live shows (e.g., concerts, sport games, etc.) with hundreds or thousands of other people. Often times, to increase the excitement of the experience, audiences use creative ways to actively participate in the show. For example, some audiences bring candles or flash lights and wave the candles or flash lights along with the music during a concert. Other audiences create “waves” during a sport game in a packed stadium by having successive groups of audiences briefly stand and raise their arms, and immediately return to the usual seated positions.
With the advent of technology, different applications have been developed to assist audiences to participate in these live events. For example, applications have been developed for mobile devices with large display screen to display an image (e.g., a candle image) so that the audience can wave their mobile devices during a concert, instead of purchasing and bringing candles or flash lights into the concert. See http://itunes.apple.com/us/app/free-candle/id434064534?mt=8.
In addition, applications have been developed that allow the organizer of the events to control or coordinate the participation of the audiences. For example, http://xylobands.com/ discloses a wrist band that includes light-emitting diode (LED) lights and a radio receiver. The radio receiver of the wrist band can be configured to receive signals sent by a host device. Thus, the organizer of an event can pass these wrist bands to the audiences and coordinate the LED lights by sending different radio signals to the wrist bands. In a similar fashion, http://disneyparks.disney.go.com/blog/2012/06/disney-california-adventure-park-guests-will-glow-with-the-show-at-disney-california-adventure-park/ discloses a hat that includes LED lights in different colors and a radio receiver. The organizer here can coordinate the LED lights in the hats worn by audiences by sending radio signals, such that the hats of the audience can “glow” together in a particular pattern.
Other examples of coordinating the displays of multiple devices include:                A presentation by Husseini titled “Intergraph Process, Power, & Marine” (http://www.intergraph.com/global/no/p2c2/documents/SP3D009 ProductUpdateNov-12-Sam.pdf), published Nov. 12, 2008; and        A presentation by Popov et al. titled “Plant Design Using SolidWorks Together with Solution Partner Products and Other Standard Industry Tools (http://www.solidace.com/downloads/SWW2010-presentation21026-VPopov.pdf), published 2010.        U.S. Pat. No. 7,936,790 issued to Schmidt et al., titled “Synchronizing Related Data Streams in Interconnection Networks”, filed Aug. 30, 2007, discloses a method for synchronizing the display data for multiple devices across a network;        U.S. patent publication 2010/0328447 to Watson, titled “Configuration of Display and Audio Parameters for Computer Graphics Rendering System Having Multiple Displays”, filed Jun. 26, 2009, discloses coordinating a view across multiple display devices having arbitrary physical layout using a camera;        U.S. patent publication 2012/0092234 to Trooskin-Zoller et al., titled “Reconfigurable Multiple-Plane Computer Display System”, filed Oct. 13, 2010, discloses displays that are capable of sensing their locations and know which data to display based on the locations;        U.S. Pat. No. 7,835,505 issued to Toyama et al., titled “Phone-to-Monitor Connection Device”, filed May 13, 2005, discloses a device that connects a mobile phone to a TV so that content that is available on the phone can be displayed on the TV screen; and        U.S. patent publication 2011/0310073 to Nagata, titled “Portable Terminal, Display Control Program, and Display Control Method”, filed Aug. 30, 2011, discloses a terminal for coordinating the luminance level of multiple displays of a device based on a measured brightness level.        
However, none of the systems effectively coordinate a large number of heterogeneous display devices in a stadium setting. Thus, there is still a need for an application that allows an event organizer to coordinate the display of content from a large number of audiences' personal display devices.